StreamClan
Hello, and welcome to StreamClan! We live in a grassy land with many rivers and streams. I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned by Emberstar.) Please include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Nothing like hot pink, green, purple, etc. Rank: Personality: Family: Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours. Others *'MistClan' *'VineClan' *'YewClan' Events *It is currently leaf-fall. *Waterstar has recently been appointed leader after the death of the leader before him. *Fernleaf recently gave birth to a new litter of three kits. Introduction In the heart of a grassy land running with numerous rivers and streams lies StreamClan, a Clan of the clever, water-wise, and skillful. Cats here love the water and the grass beneath their paws, and are quite fast and cunning. Other Info Prey: Mainly fish; sometimes land prey Hunting Skills: Quick and swift; these two traits are needed in order to catch the fast-moving fish. Territory We live in a grassy land with many full rivers and streams which contain lots of fish. If needed, we hunt land prey as well. We share our borders with VineClan, MistClan, and BerryClan. Inside Camp The Dens: All dens are made of interwoven thorny vines and brambles. The nursery is heavily customized with thorns on the exterior to ward away attackers. Streamrock: This large, tall stone is where the leader calls Clan meetings. Medicine Den: This is a small cave that is created by another rock leaning against Streamrock. It has natural shelves to store herbs, a pool, and a small space to keep sick patients. Leader's Den: The leader's sleeping quarters are on the other side of the Streamrock. It is a den woven with the same materials as the other den, and has a curtain of lichen hanging at the entrance. Training Stream: The training ground for apprentices is a clearing that has a well-stocked stream running through it, and sandy floor to double as a fighting practice place. Members Leader: Waterstar- tall, well-built, sleek gray tom with white paws and clear blue eyes. He is skilled and clever, and is very friendly to all cats. (Ember) Deputy: Troutscale- skinny but strong blue-gray tom with white spots running throughout his pelt and dark blue eyes. He is a natural leader and can be very intimidating when he wants to be. He is an amazing fighter. (Ember) Medicine Cat: Scratch- large, muscular, brown tabby tom with indigo eyes. He is extremely strong, clever, and intelligent. Despite his size he can't fight. His main priority is helping his Clan. Former loner. (Mate: Rainspeckle) (Berry) Warriors: Fishleap- muscular pure white tom with a black tip of tail and green eyes. He is outgoing and funny, and loves to be around other cats. (Mate: Fernleaf) (Ember) Poolfur- slender, glossy silver tabby she-cat with pure white stripes, small, dainty paws, and icy green eyes. She is very intelligent and forward, and is quite honest with all cats. Despite this, she is popular throughout the other Clans. (Apprentice: Lightpaw) (Ember) Rainspeckle- gray mottled she-cat with blue spots and green eyes. She is motherly, sweet, but mess with her loved ones and there's a problem. (Mate: Scratch) (Berry) Mintfur- pale gray she-cat with dapples of black, a white-tipped tail, and blue eyes. She is funny and quick-witted, and is a great swimmer and hunter. (Ember) Beetlefoot- black tabby tom with barely visible white stripes, dusty white paws, and amber eyes. He doesn't speak much, but when he does, cats listen. He will always speak out against injustice. (Ember) Greystrike- large fluffy grey tom with bright yellow eyes and ginger paws. He is very sweet and caring, but has an aggressive side to him. (Frosty) Leaffang- fluffy calico she-cat with bright blue eyes. She is very sweet and loving, and is a very skilled hunter. (Frosty) Blazepath- golden mottled tom with brown eyes and a white blaze on his forehead. He is intelligent and grateful for everything the world has to offer. (Mate: Rosewish) (Twilightclaw) Rosewish- red and cream mottled she-cat with blue eyes. She is sweet and forgiving. (Mate: Blazepath) (Twilightclaw) Apprentices: Lightpaw- petite, strong golden she-cat with pointy, brown-tipped ears and stunning green eyes. She is clever and very stubborn, but is friendly to everyone. (Mentor: Poolfur) (Ember) Queens: Fernleaf- tall, slender pale gray she-cat with a darker gray leaf-shaped spot on her left side and yellow eyes. She is kind, sweet, and motherly, and loves with a fierce passion. (Mate: Fishleap) (Ember) Kits: Timberkit- strong young tabby tom with dusky white fur, black stripes, and amber eyes. He is headstrong and boastful, with a stubborn streak. (Son of Fernleaf and Fishleap) (Ember) Rainkit- small, glossy dark gray she-kit with a paler gray underbelly, paler gray paws, and ice-blue eyes. She is loud, proud, and outgoing, and loves to explore. (Daughter of Fernleaf and Fishleap) (Ember) Hailkit- well-built, tall pure white tom with black tips of ears, a black front left paw, and green eyes. He is quiet and a follower, and usually doesn't speak. (Son of Fernleaf and Fishleap) (Ember) Elders: Dawnsky- skinny, ruffled pale gold she-cat with reddish paws and green eyes. She is quite grumpy and sarcastic, but has a wide range of stories to tell the kits. (Ember) Nettlethorn- small, graying black tom with a long, gray striped tabby tail and amber eyes. He is old and gets cranky joints very often, so he doesn't move too much from the elders' den. (Ember) Cats Outside of the Clans Loners: None Rogues: None Kittypets: None Roleplay Always sign with four ~'s. ---- Scratch and Rainspeckle sorted through some herbs. "Rainspeckle? Could you please go get some Marigold?" The mottled she-cat nodded, licked her mate's ear, and then left the den.Berryheart7 (talk) 05:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Troutscale spotted Rainspeckle exiting the medicine den and ran over to her. "Rainspeckle, could you join a patrol with Poolfur and Lightpaw?" Rainspeckle winced. "I'm actually about collect marigold for Scratch's store right now..." "Oh. I guess Fishleap can go with them, but please be available next time. You aren't the medicine cat apprentice," he added gently. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 01:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- She narrowed her eyes. "I can be if I want." She hissed before stalking off. (She might become the med cat apprentice but i doubt it)Berryheart7 (talk) 01:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey!" Troutscale dashed after her and planted himself in front of her. "I'm not saying I disapprove if you want to be Scratch's apprentice, but for now, you aren't. You're still a warrior, so I expect you to not be in there all day sorting herbs," he explained in a cool tone so as not to anger her. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 01:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- She turned her head and moved around him. "Rainspeckle go on patrol I can get the marigold now I have free time." Scratch meowed walking over. His mate whimpered and sighed. "Alright." She turned back to Troutscale. "Still want me to go on patrol or did they leave already?" Berryheart7 (talk) 17:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Troutscale switched his gaze from her to the entrance to camp. "They're still here. You can go and join them." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 19:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- She slowly joined them. Scratch shook his head and watched her.Berryheart7 (talk) 19:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Rainspeckle," Poolfur greeted the she-cat. Noticing the she-cat's glum look, she tilted her head. "Why do you look so down?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 04:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- She flicked her tail at Scratch and muttered, "Toms." She then stood beside Poolfur.Berryheart7 05:05, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah." Poolfur lowered her head slightly and looked at Rainspeckle with a knowing look. Lightpaw stood to the side, a extremely bewildered expression on her face. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 23:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainspeckle pretended she didn't know what she meant and asked, "Are we going to go or not?" -- ♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 18:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Poolfur immediately turned around and sauntered away. "Yes, let's get going." Lightpaw and Rainspeckle followed after her. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 19:05, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Scratch waved his tail in farewell to Troutscale and went off to get some marigold and a few beech leaves. --'♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 21:13, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And here we are at the MistClan border..." Poolfur whispered to herself. She marked a bush growing by the border, and Lightpaw did the same to the ground. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 00:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- A patrol consisting of Streamheart, Cherryrose, and Blacktail at the lead came. Rainspeckle gasped, "Streamheart!" The two she-cats looked remarkably alike and they stood by each other talking excitedly.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 00:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Streamheart and Cherryrose aren't in this Clan.) "Thankfully, those MistClan cats haven't crossed the border," Poolfur noted appreciatively. "They would've gotten a good clawing if they had." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 02:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (They're in MistClan. Its a MistClan border patrol.) "Watch it Poolfur." Cherryrose growled.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 03:21, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Oops, I derped again. >.<) Poolfur mrrowed with amusement and stepped up to the border without crossing it, and flicked her tail on Cherryrose's ear. "I'm just playing with you. So long as you don't cross the border and we don't cross yours, I'm fine with talking to you." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 19:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cherryrose's fur went flat. "Same with you Poolfur. Sorry about my attitude at umm.." she flicked her tail at Streamheart and and make her tail look like a snake in the grass. Every cat here except for Streamheart knew about the mottled she-cat's crush on her mate Snakedance.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 20:34, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah..." Poolfur's ice-green eyes glowed with sympathy. "That's understandable. But what if Streamheart finds out?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 23:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "If she finds out, she finds out. And I won't deny it." She replied.~~ Streamheart smiled, "Maybe you should start doing both. Tell the leader and deputy your idea and maybe they will agree." "What's my idea?" Rainspeckle.asked. "Well, make a time of day as to where you would help out Scratch and then the rest of the day you do your warrior duties." Streamheart replied.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 00:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's a good moral, that you aren't afraid to own up to your actions," Poolfur meowed, new respect for the MistClan she-cat evident in her expression. "I've never had to do that kind of thing before." Poolfur rolled her eyes, looking embarrassed now. "Now I'm just rambling on and on." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 01:14, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cherryrose dipped her head. "Thank you and don't worry I don't mind." "Ah hem!" A small sandy-gray she-cat meowed. "Cherryrose shouldn't we be going?" "Hold on Milkstone." She mewed. "I'm sorry Poolfur but we must be going. Milkstone gets very impatient and likes to stay on track." She waved her tail to her friend and broke up Rainspeckle and Streamheart's little conversation. "Good bye Poolfur." She mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 02:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Later, Cherryrose," Poolfur told her, flicking her tail as the MistClan patrol walked away. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 05:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- When they were out of sight Rainspeckle's mood didn't budge and stayed happy and cheery. ~~ Scratch limped to his den carrying all the herbs he needed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 06:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's finish marking the border," Poolfur instructed, spraying another clump of grass. "We still need to let them know that we patrol our borders vigilantly." Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 19:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainspeckle nodded and marked a bush nearby. "Have you noticed how strange Cherryrose has been acting?" she asked once she was finished.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 19:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Poolfur looked at the gray she-cat strangely. "No, not very much, because they're in a different Clan." Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 19:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She's usually talking and talking to Streamheart when they are on patrol but she just ignores her now." She mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 21:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "How do you know all this?" Lightpaw piped up. "Did you visit MistClan or something?" "Lightpaw! Don't accuse a Clanmate of that!" Poolfur swiped her tail across the golden she-cat's mouth, but her green eyes were still curious for an answer. Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 22:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainspeckle stared hard at the apprentice. "Streamheart told me." She mewed to Poolfur still staring at Lightpaw.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 01:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightpaw still stood tall, her mouth covered by Poolfur's tail. The mentor removed it and sighed, "My apologies, Rainspeckle. Sometimes Lightpaw here will speak before she's thought about her words." Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 02:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- She spit on the ground. "Well teach her to hold her tongue!" She turned, tail lashing, and went on.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 05:06, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Poolfur winced, and Lightpaw's head lowered. "Come on. Let's go back to camp," she murmured, and ran lightly to catch up with Rainspeckle. Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 18:37, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainspeckle continued walking grumbling to herself. When they arrived at camp she went off to find Troutscale in need of a conversation with him and the leader.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 20:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Troutscale." A stern mew reached the deputy's ears, and he turned his head from speaking with Waterstar underneath Streamrock to see Rainspeckle striding towards them. Troutscale got to his feet and asked, "Yes, Rainspeckle?" Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 21:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I wanted to talk to you and Waterstar about an important topic.." she mewed. ''♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 22:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Emberstar's Clans Category:Active